


I'll Be Yours

by solar02



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, RWBY - Freeform, Yuri, love triangle much, rip ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar02/pseuds/solar02
Summary: Yang Xiao Long has been comfortable with herself for as long as she can remember. She liked girls, and was very good at picking them up. That is until she meets Weiss Schnee, which turns the realm of dating into a whole new ball park she’s not used to. And then of course, there’s Blake too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I started reading Weiss x Yang fanfics and was disappointed to find there aren't as many as I thought... This ship definitely needs more love! So here it is! My first RWBY fanfiction also I'm sorry if I don't get all the terminology correct, I've started rewatching RWBY so hopefully I'll get a better feeling of the story line ( although this isn't going to follow the original story that much so ;; ) 
> 
> This story was inspired by I'll Be Yours by Girl's Day so I suggest you go listen to it!!
> 
> With that, Lets Begin!

New Encounters

 

Yang took a long time admiring herself in the mirror. She’d been starting working out in the mornings and it had definitely payed off! Her stomach and leg muscles were very toned, and she smiled as she thought of what she’d be doing tonight. It was finally Friday which meant she could go wherever she wanted. Drink whatever she wanted, sleep with whoever she wanted, and not have to worry about going back to Beacon the next day.  
The thought of it was thrilling, and was making her anxious.

As she got dressed, she began listing off all of the popular bars in Vale when she heard the door to her dorm room shut closed.

“I’m back” Blake, her roommate said as she walked over to her side of the room and grabbed a book. Blake was Yang’s partner in combat and wasn’t just a great roommate, but also a great friend. Blake was probably the smartest person she knew, and always was there for her to offer great advice ( including dating ) since Yang could be...reckless sometimes.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for class” Yang asked as Blake hopped on the other bed, picking up her book.

Her ears twitched. “I’m already ready. Now shhh it’s getting to the best part”

Yang chuckled as she disappeared into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. When she emerged, her friend still hadn’t moved even though it was already 8:30.

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe you’re the smartest in our class” she joked grabbing her bag only to yelp as she felt a book hit her shoulder.

“Smarter that you” Blake pointed out, finally standing up. Yang just smirked at the dark haired girl, as the two of them left their dorm room and started walking towards their classes. They split eventually, and Yang started walking towards her first class.  
Contemplating the idea of skipping, she walked slowly towards the Business and Economics wing when she spotted her younger sister.

“Ruby!” she exclaimed excitedly, and her younger sister looked up in surprise.

“Oh hey Yang” she said walking up to her. “Wait. Don’t you have class in like 5 minutes”

“Yes-”

“Yang!

“I’ll be fine haha Prof. won’t mind” she lied. Last time she was late he gave her a scolding and made her promise that from now on she’d be on time. Or at least not interrupt his lecture. Anyways, do you wanna come to Vale with me tonight?”

“For dinner? Or for drinking” her sister asked, and Yang chuckled. Her sister knew her well.

“I was thinking dinner, since you shouldn’t be drinking yet” Yang said. While she was 22, her sister was only 20 and it wasn’t necessary for her to start anytime soon.

“Sounds good to me” her sister answered and looked at her phone. “You can just text me about tonight later. Now go on, get to your class!”

Yang saluted jokingly as the two waved goodbye and Yang smiled as she walked into the Business Econ building, hoping this day would go fast.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Luckily for Yang her professor didn’t get mad at her, and she actually had made it class early. She laughed at the thought of telling Blake that, but her friend would never believe that Yang had actually gone somewhere on time for once.  
Now it was 7:30, and Yang was getting prepared for a night of fun. She’d offered for Blake to come into town with her and Ruby, but not surprisingly, her friend declined. Blake was more of a stay at home sort of girl, and some things never changed.

“Just don’t bring anyone here” she muttered when Yang suggested she’d come. “I don’t want to hear you at 2 am in the morning.”

Yang just chuckled. “I’ll go to their house” she promised, even though she had no intention of anything of that sort happening. Ever since her second year of college started, she’d started losing interest in relationships. Not that one night stands weren’t exciting, but they just weren’t as satisfying anymore. Especially when Blake always reminded her that it was better to just have one, solid relationship with someone rather than to just play around.

And of course, Blake was right.

For as long as she could remember, her longest ‘relationship’ lasted….a month? It was in high school with a girl that she thought she liked. It ended pretty badly though, and after that Yang had been turned off to the idea of long term. Instead, she’d just go off with whoever and leave the next day. It had been fine with her, until recently. Suddenly she had the urge to just find ‘the one’, even if it meant only being with them for three months. Anything was better than one right?

Suddenly her phone buzzed, and she grabbed it. The interface read;

_Hey Yang is it ok if one of my friends comes w/ us?_

Truthfully Yang was hoping it would just be the two of them but didn’t want to be rude.

_Fine w/ me who tho?_

_You’ll meet her 2nite see u in 5_

Yang raised an eyebrow. So it was a girl huh? She was worried Ruby was going to try to invite one of her guy friends but when she mentioned it was a girl Yang’s curiosity started to roam. She quickly replied a confirmation text before rethinking of what to wear. She settled on a cute, sleeveless top with ripped black jeans and black heels laced up in the front. She let her hair stay in it’s usual unruly form, and took one last look at herself. It was perfect. Sexy, but not to the point where people would notice it too much. Passively sexy?

“Last chance, you sure you don’t want to come Blake? she asked turning around. She swore she saw her roommate quickly avert her eyes, now staring down at her book. Yang wasn’t sure, because Blake was usually more subtle than that, but had Yang just caught her friend looking at her?

 _Impossible_ , she thought. Her friend was probably just admiring the new mirror they’d gotten put above the dresser. Blake shook her head, not looking up from her book as Yang grabbed her coat.

“Ok well, I’ll try to be back by midnight” Yang said awkwardly.

“You said that last time”

“I know I know. I’ll try really hard this time, so just leave the hall light on for me?”

There was an audible sigh from her roommate but she agreed and Yang smiled warmly at her friend. Blake could act all distant around most people, but in the end was always there for Yang. She was grateful she had someone like Blake in her life.

“Thanks Blake” she said sincerely. “I’d be nothing without you. Anyways, I gotta go! Bye now!”

Blake said goodbye, and Yang quickly shut her door and began heading out of the dorms. She’d gotten a few texts from Ruby asking where she was - it was 7:45 already.  
Oops, she grinned.

By the time she’d made it into the front of Beacon, she spotted her sister’s ruby red car in the parking lot and braced herself for the lecture on the importance of being punctual when she noticed her sister wasn’t alone.

She walked up to the car and peered in before opening the door and collapsing in the back seat.

“Ugh today was absolute hell - I thought classes would never end” she tried to make a conversation, but realized she’d have to be introduced to Ruby’s friend before she said anything else. She waited patiently for Ruby to say something, and groaned when her sister remained silent. Social activities weren’t always Ruby’s strong points. “So who’s your friend?” Yang finally asked.

“Oh! Right sorry Yang. This is my friend Weiss” Ruby finally said. “Weiss Schnee. She’s the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company!”

“Oh?” Yang said surprised. Yang didn’t know that much but you’d have to be living under a rock if you didn’t know what the Schnee Dust Company was. And the fact that Ruby’s friend was the heiress was even more impressive. She couldn’t see the girl that well, but was able to make out the person sitting in front of her had long hair, and seemingly pale hair. Interesting. “Well nice to meet you Weiss. The names Yang Xiao Long. Now uh, who’s hungry?”

The car ride there was a bit awkward, since as mentioned before, Ruby wasn’t the best with people always. Yang surprised herself by keeping quiet almost the whole car ride to Vale, and instead of dominating the conversation, listened to the one her sister and her friend were having. Weiss seemed to not be the super talkative type, her voice soft and fair. Yang wondered how old she was. Where she went to school. How she met Ruby.  
All these questions played with her head when suddenly the car stopped and Ruby announced they’d reached their destination. Yang had been so busy studying the back of Weiss’s head she hadn’t even realized the car had stopped!

She stepped out of the car and immediately her hands flew up to her arms as she realized it wasn’t quite as warm as she’d expected it to be.

“What’s wrong Yang, you feeling self conscious?” Ruby teased and Yang rolled her eyes, dropping her arms letting them be exposed to the chilly air. When she didn’t respond, Ruby just laughed before walking around to open the door for Weiss.

That’s right! Yang hadn’t even properly seen Ruby’s friend until now. And boy was she surprised. Weiss was petite, with long silver hair tied to the side and held by a small tiara. She wore a pale dress with a matching coat and heels. Yang liked this girl already. Everything about her screamed confidence.  
“It’s nice to meet you” Weiss spoke politely and extended her hand. Yang wasn’t used to such formal gestures, but accepted the friendly hand shake with a smile. Weiss’s hands were cold and Yang wasn’t sure if it was the cool temperature that night or the sight in front of her that sent a shiver up her spine.

That’s odd, she thought as they walked into the restaurant. Ruby had chosen wisely. It was an Italian restaurant with outdoor seating ( of course her sister chose that of all places ), but once they settled down, Yang felt her bout of chilliness go away. It was 8:15 and Yang was absolutely starving. She ordered the house special penne carbonara, while Ruby got buttered noodles ( yes, she was still a child at heart ) and Weiss got a salad. The three of them quickly ate the garlic bread with olive oil when finally the food came.

Yang was sure if she didn’t get food soon she’d surely die but when she saw the waiter - er wait was it a waitress? - bringing the food her whole body went to heaven.  
They immediately started eating in silence, too hungry to talk for a good five minutes, but once everyone had made a good dent in the food Yang finally decided to break the silence.

“So uh, where do you go to school Weiss?” Yang offered, hoping she wouldn’t deadpan with a one word answer. The pale girl looked up at her with her striking blue eyes and it gave Yang chills again. Not that she minded.

“Beacon College. Just like you…” she replied and Yang almost choked on her penne carbonara.

“Yang” Ruby added. “Don’t you know? Weiss is the same age as you!”

Yang bit her lip. Weiss was small like Ruby so she’d just assumed that she and her sister were the same age. Although hearing that Weiss was her age made her smile on the inside.

“Oh sorry, I’ve never seen you around” she chuckled awkwardly. “Uh, what’s your major?”

“Business and Economics of course”

“No way! That’s what I’m taking too!”

“With Professor Port?”

“Yeah!”

“Um hellooooo” Ruby raised her hand. “I’m still here you two”

“Sorry sis” Yang laughed, and if she heard right, she heard Weiss laugh too. “We didn’t forget about you. So uh, how’d you two meet?”

“I met her in physics” Ruby state proudly. Her sister was one smart cookie when it came to the way things worked, and didn’t like people to forget it. Yang was always boasting to Blake about her sister but hearing that Ruby had a class with Weiss made her oddly jealous. “We have it the same time, just different professors. I met her one day on the way to class on the first day when we were both lost and well, we’ve remained friends ever since.”

“Wow” Yang mused thoughtfully. “That’s so cool you two already seem to know each other pretty well.”

“Yeah. And when Ruby talks about you, she always gets so animated” Weiss said, and Yang felt a blush escape onto her cheeks. “She thinks quite highly of you” the heiress smiled and Yang’s heart almost stopped.

What the hell was happening to her? She needed to pull it together if she was going to go out after this.

“Weiss! Jeez you meanie I don’t talk about her that much!” Weiss laughed as Ruby playfully pouted, but Yang was still a bit speechless. Not only because the fact her sister talked about her, but Weiss had said the word always. Did they talk about her a lot? What had Ruby told Weiss?

Yang’s mind was buzzing with all these unanswered questions as they continued to eat and make small talk. By the time it was 9:45 they had finished eating and were about getting ready to pay when Ruby happily announced that Yang would be the one treating everyone out.

“Wha? Oh c’mon..” she muttered but the look on her younger sister’s face was priceless, and she couldn’t look cheap in front of Ruby’s friend. She was just about to pull out her wallet when a hand touched hers. She almost yelped.

“It’s ok Yang, I’ve got this” Weiss smiled reassuringly and Yang didn’t say anything but slowly nodded as she watched the pale girl pull out a credit card from her shimmery clutch bag. By the time tax and all three girl’s meals were added up the total rounded up to $68.99.  
Yang wasn’t usually cheap but the thought of spending almost $70 on food alone was crazy in her mind. Nonetheless, Weiss payed for it all and even left the waitress ( yes it was a she ) a heavy tip of $15.

She and Ruby thanked Weiss profusely as they left, but the pale girl waved it off as if she’d just bought them burgers and fries at Five Guys rather than a 5 star Italian Restaurant. They made it towards the car when Yang finally decided it was time to part ways.

“Hey, thanks so much again Weiss for the dinner” she said for the fourth time as they were about to get into the car. “But I’m afraid this is where we’ll go our separate ways.”

Weiss looked confused, and Ruby quickly explained that what Yang really meant was she was ditching them to go to a bar. Or a club. Or both.

“Oh” Weiss said, and Yang felt like silly like she was just caught by her mother stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

The way Ruby had explained it to Weiss wasn’t the way Yang had preferred, but it was out now and there was nothing she could do about it. She was just about to wave goodbye to Ruby and Weiss when the pale girl suddenly turned to her and looked in her eye.

“Hey Yang. If you don’t mind, I’d like to accompany you.”


	2. Wait a Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang Xiao Long has been comfortable with herself for as long as she can remember. She liked girls, and was very good at picking them up. That is until she meets Weiss Schnee, which turns the realm of dating into a whole new ball park she’s not used to. And then of course, there’s Blake too.

Her world froze. What? Had Ruby not just made it clear that Yang had plans to hit up the city and stay out till early and get wasted? This was too much for a gentle girl like Weiss! What should she say? No, you can’t I’d be afraid of you blacking out after one drink?

She is 22, Yang thought to herself. Surely the girl had enough self respect to know how much liquor her body could handle right? And it wasn’t like Yang had invited her, she’d just out right asked!

After minutes of thinking things over she realized Ruby and Weiss were still waiting for her to reply, and she scratched the side of her cheek sheepishly as she got daggers from her younger sister.

“I mean if you’re up for it” she said ignoring Ruby’s death glares. She may not always be the best decision maker but she wasn't going to be rude. “It is almost 10 though, and I uh, don’t plan on being back to beacon until early morning.”

‘I’m trying!’ she thought desperately as she tried to send the message over to Ruby telepathically. Hey, they say some siblings could, so why couldn’t it work now?

Unfortunately her sister didn’t seem to get the message and said, “Yeah Weiss, Yang can get pretty….wild at this time. I think it might be best for you and I to head back to Beacon together”

Her sister was convincing, but Weiss shook her pretty head, and her hair moved ever so slightly. Yang fought the urge to tuck it back.

“It’s ok, really Ruby” Weiss smiled. It was that same, gorgeous smile from before. “I think I’ll be in good hands”

Ruby stared open mouthed as Weiss walked towards Yang’s side, and looked her straight in the eyes again. Yang tried not to give away any emotion or look at Ruby’s shocked look as it was clear Weiss had made up her mind about how she wanted to spend the rest of the night. With Yang. Not with Ruby.  
“O-oh kay” Ruby said awkwardly recovering from her reject. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning then Weiss. Yang” she turned to her older sister, who was in just as much shock as she was. “Please don’t let anything happen to Weiss.”

Yang stiffly nodded, as they all waved goodbye. It wasn’t until Ruby drove off that Yang realized what a disaster this was going to be. She was alone, with a girl she hardly knew and was now going to have to hold back a bit tonight. It wasn’t that she disliked the company, it was more that she didn’t know how to act around Weiss. They’d just met that night after all!

But something about the way the pale girl carried herself with confidence and how she knew what she wanted. It was attractive to Yang, and she could admire her for that.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for this. I’m sure this isn’t quite how you wanted to spend your Friday night” Weiss said.

“Nah, it’s fine really” Weiss raised her eyebrow and Yang laughed. “Ok you got me. It’s not that I don’t want you here, it’s just...like Ruby said. I can get a little carried away”

Now it was Weiss’s turn to chuckle, and Yang felt herself smiling too. “I may not look like it, but I can bet I’ll be down for whatever you have in store for tonight”

“Really?”

“Yup! Now let’s go, it’s cold outside!” Weiss was certainly not shy about body contact, as she grabbed Yang’s arm and started walking down the street towards Clover ( oddly enough, the exact place Yang wanted to go ) even without the blonde saying anything.

Yang couldn’t describe what she felt that moment as they walked towards the bar together. Confusion, nervousness and anxiety wracked her body as the they stepped into Clover and were immediately hit with a wave of heat as people were drinking, and talking over the loud music and television. Immediately Yang wanted to go to the bar and order drinks but Weiss insisted she go find a seat and she’d take care of everything. As soon as Yang had found a decent spot towards the back of the bar, Weiss surprised her by leaving her for a moment only to return with two drinks in her hand, and she offered one to Yang.

“A toast” she yelled over the crowd. “To this great night with this great person!”

 

Yang grinned and nodded as the two clinked their glasses, and downed their drinks.  
After about the 3rd drink Yang was finally starting to feel that ‘buzz’ from all the alcohol, and was surprised when Weiss didn't slow down either as they'd both gone through the same amount of shots.  
Weiss was about to order a 4th when Yang said, “Hey Why-ss wanna slow down a bit for a sec”

The silver haired girl just turned around and grinned.  
“Okaaay that's fine with me” the reply came as Weiss sunk into her seat, her blue eyes hazy. “I thought you were supposed to go all out on Fridays.”

Yang laughed. “I mean, you could say that I suppose. I didn’t know you were into this sorta stuff. No offense but you have that whole Daddy’s Girl persona”

“What’d I tell ya? All girls have some secrets up their sleeves” Weiss said mischievously and Yang felt heat flush to her face. “So what do you wanna do now?”

Yang paused and pretended to think for a minute. “Well for starters, we could have a real conversation” Yang chuckled, and there it was. Weiss’s beautiful laugh, as she rolled her bright blue eyes. “So what do you do for fun?”

“You mean besides going to a bar with someone I've only just met?”

“What can I say we all start as strangers”

Weiss sighed and leaned back in her seat, in a position that was certainly not fit for a lady. Yang almost snorted. Here she was on a Friday night chatting up the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! Now of course, Yang didn’t know this for sure, but according to outside sources ( and Blake ) the Schnee Dust Company was known for their ‘controversial labor forces and questionable business partners’ implying a bad reputation and/or criminal undertakings. Nonetheless, it was the largest dust producers in world, and she was just casually drinking with none other than Weiss Schnee, who’d someday take over the Schnee Dust Company. She could be famous someday!

“Hey, why’d you get so silent all of a sudden” Weiss exclaimed and Yang felt bad for letting herself get lost in thoughts and not talking for a while.

“Sorry haha, I was just thinking….” the pale girl gave her a curious look and Yang shrugged. “I don’t know what I was thinking about. Anyways, we were talking about hobbies?’

“If you can count studying a hobby” Weiss sighed and Yang kicked her lightly under the table.

“Oh c’mon, Snow White must have other interests. Other than someday taking over the largest Dust Producing Company in the world!”

Weiss thought for a second. “Hmm. I guess whenever I do have free time - not often mind you - I do enjoy playing piano once in awhile”

“Of course. Not only does she excel in business, but in musical studies as well!” Yang joked and this time it was Weiss who was the one doing the kicking. Yang mocked hurt, but inside she was flying. When was the last time she’d really had a good conversation with someone? Granted they were drunk as hell, but neither seemed to mind. And who’s to say that getting drunk and chatting up strangers is a bad thing? It’d sure worked for Yang in the past when it came to picking up girls….

“So what do you do?” Weiss leaned forward over the table and Yang felt herself restraining from leaning in as well.

“Other than chatting up strangers at a bar?” Yang chuckled as she repeated Weiss’s words. “I like wrestling and sparring” Yang said thoughtfully. Weiss’s eyes grew wide.

“Wow! So is that why you’re so strong?”

Yang blushed a bit. Had Weiss been looking?

“I guess so” she said feeling shy all of a sudden. “I haven’t done it in a while, but I work out frequently so it’s all good. In fact, I could probably pick you up with one arm”

Yang instantly regretting her choice of words. It was going so well and then she had to say weird shit like that out of the blue - Weiss probably would brush it off but she still felt silly, and even more so when there was a silence that hung between them that lasted too long for her comfort.

“I’d like to see that” Weiss said suddenly and Yang’s stomach dropped. “If you’re serious that is”

Yang regretted mentioning the fact she could lift Weiss up even more. It wasn’t the physical aspect of it that had Yang was worried about. It was the fact that picking Weiss required skinship. Plus it was 1:45 am and they were both drunk.

“I should be saying that to you” Yang laughed but there was of course, doubt in her voice. “I hope you know I wasn’t joking when I said I could lift you with ease” Weiss continued to laugh and soon all the doubt Yang had about the two of them touching was gone. She wasn’t thinking straight but she could care less.

“I’m dead serious. Now come over here Yang!” Yang’s heart melted, as she realized this was the first time since they’d left Ruby Weiss had called her by her name. She loved it.

Yang stood up from the table and walked over to Weiss who was about to stand up when she got a surprised look on her face and quickly bolted, so fast Yang didn’t see where she went.

She looked for the pale girl but she’d dashed off. Wait what? What had just happened to them finally getting friendly with one another, just for her to leave so suddenly? Yang was about to go and look for her when she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to see a smiling Weiss holding up two small shot glasses in her hands.

“I want use to have an even amount of drinks tonight. And don’t worry about the cost, it’s on me. Now” she handed a glass to Yang who smiled and took it. “Where were we again? Something about you picking me up right?”

Yang grinned as they clinked their glasses and threw their heads back.

“Alright, c’mere you” Yang slurred as she set the little glass on the table. Weiss gladly came over to Yang, who at first felt awkward about putting her arms around the smaller girl’s waist, but the inviting look from Weiss made it fade and soon she was in her arms and was inches off the ground.

“I thought you said you could lift me with one arm” Weiss teased, and Yang rolled her eyes.

Just as she’d expected, Weiss was as light as a feather. She was also inches away from Yang’s face, her body facing forward, but her head tilted back so she could see her.  
Not that she hadn’t thought of it before, but at that moment everything about her, Yang thought, was utterly perfect.  
Her pale eyes, her luscious hair, her beautiful body, and most of all her smile. Her lips, her mouth, everything.  
The way it turned up whenever she spoke, the way it’s warmth contrasted the cool colors of her pale face, and the natural yet slightly made up color of her lips, just barely tinted a soft, pink rose color. She marveled at how soft and smooth they looked, and how sweet they’d taste. About how the way they felt on her mouth.

Wait. Her mouth.

Her world came to a crashing halt as Yang willed herself to focus. Her heart stopped. She’d been so caught up in the moment she’d let herself get carried away and hadn’t even realized where her mouth was.  
All of a sudden she felt hands on her shoulder pushing her away, and she looked up to see Weiss, her pale face flushed and her eyes blazing.

Uh-oh.

“W-what….Yang why did….you do that….” Weiss demanded and Yang felt as if the room had just rose a good 20 degrees. Weiss had expanded the distance between them, but now she was moving closer and she didn’t look happy. “I can’t believe it...you...you and I just….”

Yang’s head suddenly hurt and she wished she could disappear. Her head was spinning as she tried to come up with words, but for once she was speechless.

“I’m not like that!” Weiss cried and Yang had felt as if she’d just been slapped. “I don’t believe I’ve done anything to lead you on. I can’t believe you’re...you’re….”

Yang was frozen, she couldn’t move. Everything was happening too fast, too fast. She couldn’t think straight and soon Weiss was moving as if she was underwater. Yang tried to reach out for the smaller girl but it was as if she was in slow motion and couldn’t find a way to break out of it.

“I’m leaving” was the last thing she heard. And then Weiss was gone and Yang was left standing alone, at 2 in the morning with an absolutely horrified expression on her face.

This was not how she’d planned on spending her Friday night at all.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

“Yang…..Yang…..YANG…..!”

Yang blinked once, then twice, her violet eyes trying to adjust to the harsh lights that were being shined in her face.  
Where was she? Who knew her name? Where was….

“Oh my god Weiss!”

“Yes Weiss!” The voice snapped. “Now come on Yang you have some serious shit to take care of!”

Yang shook her head, it was still throbbing and she whimpered as she suddenly felt something being ripped off her body, leaving her shivering as her skin was exposed to the cold. When her eyes finally focused, she realized she was in a dorm room. Not hers, but practically the same with the matching beds and dressers and windows. And that voice…..

“Ruby” she said groggily as she sat up. Her sister was definitely there. Inches away from her face to be exact. “What happened? Where's Blake? Why am I-”

“You're here because I had to come to Clover at an ungodly hour to pick you up after you sabotaged poor Weiss!”

With the mention of the pale girl’s name Yang jumped up. Sabotaged her? All she'd done was give the girl a harmless kiss! It wasn't even a good one at that.

“She told me you were still there and in a bad state, and when I asked her what happened she said she didn't want to talk about it. But I know you Yang you can't hide from me” Ruby started speaking fast but Yang was hardly listening. Questions spun in her head as she tried to remember what had happened last night. They'd gone out for dinner, and then went to a bar but what happened next? She hasn't done anything but kissed her right?

“Hey. Hey! Are you even listening to me Yang?”

“Ruby! Do you know where she is? I need to talk to her...I have to” Yang stammered and bit her lip.

I'm not like that

All her life Yang had been treated differently because of her sexuality. Her parents never understood how she could love both men and women, and all throughout middle school she was teased for being the only ‘out’ kid in class. Middle school had scarred her, so much that when high school started she just lost all self respect for herself, and started dating whoever. She wasn't a whore, just looking for fun, nothing serious. She’d built up a barrier and a strong one at that.

And that's how this new Yang started to form. The Yang that was done with being teased for who she was, the Yang who swore to never let words hurt her ever again.  
Until Weiss.

Something about how the pale girl had said it, Yang knew that she'd meant every word she'd said even though they'd been drinking. What was she thinking? That the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was a lesbian? It was ridiculous and Yang knew it.

And now it was her turn to make it up to her. If Weiss would ever come near her again that is.  
Exasperated, Yang put her head in her hands. Her head was throbbing, and she felt like an absolute mess. Blake would know what to do.

“I have to go” she murmured and Ruby looked at her skeptically as she struggled to stand. “Where's Blake? Is she-”

“In her room” Ruby finished and pushed her hair out of her eyes. “You're better than this Yang. Just go and apologize to Weiss, I'm sure she'll understand. But please. Don't ruin my friendship with her”

Yang felt as if every piece of her heart had just been sliced in two with a giant scythe.  
She knew she'd been in the wrong and needed to live up to the fact she'd ‘sabotaged’ Weiss ( even though she did nothing of that sort! ) and would have to deal with the fact Weiss may never want to see her ever again. But she owed it to Ruby to try her best to make Weiss still like her. It wasn't her sister’s fault and if Ruby had to suffer because of her mistakes…

“Don't worry Rubes” Yang was about to place her hand on her sister's shoulder, but pulled away last minute. “I promise I'll have this all solved out. Have faith in me.”

Ruby gave her a tired smile but remained silent, as Yang made it towards the door and shut it quietly behind her. She tried to fight the aching in her head as she walked down the past dozens of dorm rooms. She knew Blake would be up by now, she checked her phone and it was 9:30. She just needed a way to tell her roommate everything that happened without sounding like a complete jerk.

She contemplated turning the other direction when she neared their dorm room, but took a deep breath. She needed her friend’s advice if she wanted to save Ruby’s friendship with Weiss, as well as her own relationship with the heiress.  
Which is why her first priority would have to be explaining everything to Blake.

And Yang had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> This was so hard for me to write since I can't stand seeing Weiss and Yang being so disconnected from one another x(  
> However this gives room for Blake to enter the story!
> 
> Question, do you ship Yang x Weiss or Yang x Blake more?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! 
> 
> ( Fun fact, these chapter titles are all from I'll Be Yours lyrics ;) 
> 
> Solar ( 4/4/17 )


End file.
